Synthetic
by chishiki
Summary: Harry precisa do DNA de Draco para finalidades que... Ninguém sabe. Draco cede o DNA, mas... Quais serão as consequências? slash/yaoi


**Disclaimer; **Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Atenção; ****Conteúdo slash**. Leia se quiser; não sou eu quem vai te obrigar.

* * *

**Synthetic**

_Prólogo_

* * *

Draco lançou um olhar de pura desconfiança ao frasco na mão de Harry. Os braços do mais alto estavam cruzados numa posição claramente defensiva e no rosto havia uma expressão que Harry não via há muito, muito tempo: de profundo, irreprimível e absoluto desprezo (e nojo também).

"E o que lhe faz pensar", começou Draco, levantando os olhos cinzentos do frasco para os muito verdes de Harry, "que eu vou concordar com isso?"

Harry abaixou o frasco, o colocando num dos inúmeros bolsos do jaleco branco e deu de ombros, olhando com diversão o outro estremecer e afastar o cabelo dos olhos.

"Eu não sei", riu-se o de cabelo preto, colocando as mãos nos bolsos (já mencionei que eram inúmeros?) e procurando na sua cabeça algo espirituoso o suficiente para usar numa situação realmente embaraçosa como essa. "Eu não esperava que você concordasse. Mas não custa tentar, não é?"

Harry deu uma piscadela com ar de quem sabe das coisas que fez Draco avançar um passo inconsciente na direção dele, mas não passou disso. A expressão no rosto do de cabelo loiro seria quase indecifrável, se Harry não o conhecesse como o conhecia.

"Vamos lá, Draco", e de repente, havia persuasão na voz do de óculos. Draco, que lia emoções melhor do que ninguém (justamente por isso escondia tão bem as suas, apesar de Harry já ter dito que isso era ridículo), notou isso assim que a primeira sílaba saiu da boca de Harry. "Não vai doer..."

O olhar de Draco foi cortante, mas Harry apenas riu dele.

"Não é questão de doer", disse Draco, também colocando as mãos nos bolsos, já que não sabia o que fazer com elas. Desviou os olhos. "Mas isso seria total e completamente bizarro."

Harry não deu atenção ao ar de não-me-toque-Potter de Draco e o abraçou pelos ombros, ignorando os resmungos do outro sobre sentimentalismo fora de hora.

"Eu sei que seria bizarro", murmurou Harry, ao sentir Draco o abraçando de volta. "Mas pense assim: pelo bem da ciência!"

Draco bufou e se soltando de Harry, mandou a ciência ir para lugares indesejados.

'Ah, isso está sendo pior do que eu pensei seria', pensou Harry vagamente.

"Não seja tão duro", disse Harry, com sua voz persuasiva que não funcionava com Draco. "Vamos logo! Eu preciso que você diga isso, e diga que é de livre e espontânea vontade, já que eu posso muito bem pegar seu DNA sem que você perceba, se você ainda não se tocou."

A resposta que Harry recebeu foram alguns palavrões que ele nem sabia que existiam.

"Falar com uma porta é mais fácil do que falar com você", o de óculos comentou, como se dissesse que vai chover.

"Escute, Harry", falou Draco, de repente e bem alto. Ele ergueu uma mão como se fosse para impedir Harry, mas era o mesmo que apontar um dedo acusador para o outro. Os olhos de Harry brilharam. "Eu vou lhe dar o maldito DNA se é isso que você quer. Mas..."

Draco estreitou os olhos, e não era mais engraçado, era realmente ameaçador.

"... Cometa um deslize. _Um _deslize de qualquer tipo que você possa imaginar, e você já era."

"Combinado", disse Harry acidamente, estendendo a mão que estava sem uma luva de borracha. Draco apertou a mão estendida, hesitante, mas o aperto até que saiu com uma força enorme.

Harry se adiantou e puxou um fio de cabelo de Draco sem cerimônias. Após ter conseguido o que queria, expulsou o outro do laboratório com um tapa no traseiro que fez Draco ranger os dentes e quando o loiro abriu a boca, Harry fechou a porta na cara dele.

Se virando, Harry colocou o fio de cabelo claro no frasco que pegou do seu bolso e sorriu.

Aquilo seria interessante.

* * *

**N/A: **Eis a minha volta ao fandom de HP. Eu não posso dizer que senti saudade, porque eu realmente enjoei de ler fanfics só disso [sim, eu só lia fanfics de HP], então eu fugi daqui, há. Mas, hum, essa fanfic vai ter mais que um capítulo, apesar de eu estar encarando como uma história de despedida temporária [e com isso eu quero dizer que eu só volto pra cá se acontecer um milagre]. Não entendam como se eu estivesse com frescura pra escrever, tá? Estou sendo franca com vocês.

Eu acho que essa fanfic eu não excluo, porque eu meio que resolvi não ficar enrolando muito, nem ficar me cobrando demais. As outras foram pro espaço justamente por eu ficar achando que tudo o que eu escrevia era ruim... Mas parando de reclamar, eu espero que vocês gostem, etc, etc, etc. Até mais. :)


End file.
